You're SO Lucky part 2/Transcript
Mallory: Aw, look at Dayson trying to keep up with the other kids! Whitney: He's so cute. Natalie: So cute! Mallory: I know. Natalie: Jen, I'm glad you can join us for lunch today. Tori: Yeah, me too. I just... I was going to grab Wendy's or something between classes anyway. Natalie: Aw, that's so nice you can change your plans so last-minute. I wanted to go out to eat today, but Maverix needed a nap. Mallory: O-M-Goodness, we are sleep-training Dayson right now, and it's killer. Whitney: Truckston is potty training. He just goes all over the house! Natalie: Abcde goes all over me! Mallory: Dayson poos and pukes all over the house and me, because he's allergic to milk and peanuts and the sun! Dayson! Put your bonnet back on! Do you want to erupt in hives? Is that the boy I raised? Whitney: You're so lucky, Jen. Natalie: So lucky! Mallory: So lucky. Tori: Yeah, totally. Lucky me. Tori: Oh, sorry. I forgot. I'm off of sugar this month. Natalie: Oh, trying to be healthier? Tori: Yeah, I just don't want to go too crazy before the wedding. I'll put on a couple pounds, won't be able to fit in the dress, you know? Whitney: Wow. That must be really hard, gaining weight only when you eat garbage. Natalie: Yeah, too bad there's not, like, totally not-garbage food that you could, like, totally eat. Whitney: And that, like, your metabolism didn't get annihilated from growing a human in your body. Mallory: I can not get rid of this baby weight. Whitney: Ugh. Mallory: I eat a strict Paleo diet and I still look like mashed potatoes that haven't been whipped yet. Whitney: I eat ice chips and kale and I still look like I'm housing Jigglypuff. Mallory: Ugh. Natalie: I eat sensible portions of dust, pray to Jillian Michaels, and I can still stretch out my stomach skin like a flying squirrel. Mallory: You're so lucky. Whitney: So lucky. Natalie: Lucky dog! Whitney: Wag your tail! Mallory: You're so lucky! Natalie: L- Whitney: -u- Mallory: -cky! Tori: Okay, I get it. Thank you, guys, for telling me that. Tori: Oh, sorry. Natalie: What is it, Jen? Tori: Oh, sorry, I just pulled an all-nighter last night for a test and I'm just so... Whitney: Just so what, Jen? Tori: I... It's nothing. I'm just gonna... I'm just gonna go. Mallory: No, why don't you tell us? Natalie: Say it to our face, Jen. What are you? What were you going to say? Tori: Um... Natalie: What are you?! Tori: I'm... I'm just so... tired... Natalie: Lucky! Whitney: Lucky! Mallory: Lucky! I miss when the only tired I knew was the kind that you could sleep off on a three-day weekend! Natalie: Abcde wakes up to sleep in our bed every night! Whitney: Uh, Taylor needs me to stay up all night singing "Purple Rain" while holding a humidifier directly above her face! Mallory: We have to wake up before the sun rises, or else Dayson stares directly into it while his allergic eyes go blind! Tori: That's awful. Mallory: And then, there's Daylight Savings! Whitney: Ugh! You're so lucky! Mallory: So lucky! Natalie: Lucky at cards! Whitney: Born lucky! Mallory: Happy-go-lucky! Tori: Guys! Natalie: Lucky! Mallory: Lucky! Whitney: Lucky! Tori: Guys, seriously, you used to be so nice, but ever since you've had kids, you are just not fun to be around. Forget this. I'm having lunch with Dan. Whitney: Having lunch with Dan. Natalie: That's so romantic. Mallory: She's so lucky. Whitney: So lucky. Natalie: So- Whitney: So- Mallory: Dayson! Where is your sun shield?! Natalie: Take shelter under my skin tent! Category:Season 8